Not Girly
by BeautifullyLovely
Summary: Kurt's about to go out on his first date with Blaine and wants an opinion on his outfit choice. The opinion he gets from Finn he isn't very happy with. One-shot.


My first fanfic so please be kind. I wrote this mostly because it seems to me that the glee club guys think Kurt is kind of like a girl; which I don't think Kurt really appreciates. This story probably isn't one of my best (hopefully) because it's my first. I tried though. *shrugs* I'll get better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its characters, or its settings…blah, blah, blah. If I did own Glee, why would I be posting this on Fanfiction?

* * *

"So what do you think?" Kurt's standing in front of his dad, Carole, and Finn, spinning in his new yellow buttoned coat and boots, smiling. Normally he wouldn't be asking his dad or Finn for fashion advice, seeing as their knowledge of fashion is about at the level of a T-shirt and jeans, but knowing that he's going out on a date in ten minutes has been making him flustered and his brain slightly malfunction.

"Sweetie you look adorable!" Carole is gushing and grinning as two of the Hummel men stand around awkwardly scratching their necks.

"Thank you Carole." Kurt's glad that Carole likes his outfit, as they had been getting along better over the time they had spent together, though 'adorable' wasn't exactly the look he had been going for. He asked, just for kicks, "Dad, Finn? Well?" as he smoothed down his hair.

There were a few quiet murmurs and a lot of shuffling feet until Kurt, raising an eyebrow at them, said "It isn't that hard to say something. Do I look bad?" He challenged them, glaring until Finn muttered something. "What?" asked Kurt, looking to Finn for his opinion.

"You look…um, pretty?" Finn answered in an almost question.

Kurt's eyebrows rose higher. "What do you mean by pretty?"

"Like you know…" Finn trailed off, staring at the ground like a kicked puppy.

Kurt shot daggers at his dad as Burt placed a reassuring hand on Finn's shoulder, whispering something suspiciously sounding like "We'll be out of here soon."

"I don't know Finn; would you care to tell me?" Kurt tapped his polished shoe impatiently.

"Pretty, like girly and stuff." As soon as Finn saw Kurt's pout he tried to retract the statement. "Pretty, like cool looking." Finn cowered behind his mother.

"Oh…pretty, pretty is good." Inside Kurt felt dejected, girly? Pretty was OK, but Kurt wasn't hoping to look girly. He wasn't a girl.

"Finn means that you look great and whatever…" Burt tried to cheer him up, but by Kurt's downcast face said hadn't really helped the situation.

_And stuff. And whatever, _Kurt wondered if Finn and his dad shared the same mind.

They all stood around each other silently. Kurt trying to ignore Finn, Burt trying to think of something to make Kurt happy, Finn wondering what he said to make Kurt so mad, and Carole, hoping to defuse the tense moment, all of them were happy when the doorbell rang, signaling Kurt's date's arrival.

Burt opened the door, trying to look as menacing as possible, all the while trying to rid his own awkwardness and save himself from Kurt's wrath if he said something embarrassing.

"Hello Blaine, Kurt's in the living room." Blaine smiled at Burt, trying to look as friendly as possible as Burt gruffly lead him over to Kurt, Finn, and Carole.

"Hi Blaine it's great to finally meet you!" Carole smiled largely and stepped forward as she offered her hand to Blaine.

Blaine smiled in return and took her hand. "It's nice to meet you too."

Burt tried to come up with something to break the ice. Kurt already told him all the basics about Blaine; how he went to Dalton and was a year older than Kurt, so Burt tried to come up with something else.

Burt searched for a topic to talk to Blaine about, but all he could come up with was "So Blaine…Kurt's been hammering us about his outfit choice for a while now…" and trailed off. Burt wouldn't look up, which in fact was probably a good thing; considering Kurt was giving him the death glare and Carole was shaking her head at her husband's clumsy word choice.

Blaine turned to smile at Kurt, who was currently blushing and staring at the very interesting spot on the floor. "He was, was he?"

Blaine walked up to Kurt and took his hand, causing him to look up. "I think he looks very handsome."

After Blaine's comment Kurt's face was a mixture of embarrassment and happiness. The blush lining his cheeks a few seconds prior now engulfed his whole face and neck while he tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help the smile breaking through.

To Burt's credit he didn't completely ruin the moment. He just had a coughing attack long enough for Carole to worry that he might not be breathing, but for the most part he was OK. Carole smiled at Kurt and Blaine and told them to have a good time, and went into the kitchen for a glass of water for Burt.

Later, after Kurt had leaped into bed that night, yes, he really did_ leap_, Finn thought about why Kurt had been so mad at him earlier when he complimented him, but so happy when Blaine had. It took Finn about thirty minutes to come up with a reason as to why Kurt was mad at him. It was Finn's first insight since the baby incident.

Maybe Kurt didn't like being called girly.

* * *

Yeah, so…the ending wasn't that great, but I was dying to finish this thing, now I can set my sights on a big pile of work calling my name. Anyways if you want to review, the button is only a few inches down. I think is won't be too big of problem dragging your mouse that far. Love you all! BeautifullyLovely. P.S. As you saw above, I found out that I can make a little smiley face on my computer. How cool is that?


End file.
